


Be somebody

by Hotgitay



Category: Pretty Woman (1990)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Edward sees the potential in Vivian





	Be somebody

Vivian wanted more out of life

This was her ticket out 

Edward saw an unlimited amount of potential in the woman to be more and do more with her life 

Vivian in his eyes could really be somebody 

She had what it took to really make a difference in the world

And so Vivian took a chance and let him slowly worm his way into her life the same way she worked her way into his


End file.
